


Scansion

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux and Kylo have no luck.





	

The first is in bedroom and almost in bottom  
(On sheets unregulation, the finest white cotton)  
The General he kisses and croons and he sighs  
But the Resistance has sent him two lovely new spies.  
The second is morning-time before breakfast caf  
(His Knight in a good mood, a rare, full-voiced laugh)  
Kisses go southernly, thinking it’s time  
There’s no way mass genocide should ever be rhyme.  
The third time is scheduled, ‘don’t disturb me now’  
The candles burn low, the food is space cow  
Feelings are mentioned, and looks are exchanged  
The evacuation of stomachs on the damn chef is blamed.  
Fourth time lucky, says no one, but Kylo and Hux  
A quickie, a handjob, it’s time for the sucks  
Clothing pushed to the side, what a man, what a catch  
…at least he was one before Millicent did scratch.  
Five occasions with no love, now both have blue balls  
Please have some compassion, we’re climbing the walls  
Kylo evacuates the room, gives the cat a vacation  
He doesn’t care if it’s a moon or really space station.  
His General agrees it is their time for fun  
And if anyone intrudes he’ll shoot ‘em into a sun.


End file.
